


How to be a Ninja

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Fire Emblem IF: As Kids [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Children will be Children, Even Smol Ryoma won't put up with shite, Experimenting on what they want to be, castle shenanigans, everyone is smol, they just beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Takumi, age eight, has the wonderful idea to teach his little sister how to be a Ninja.Just one Problem.He doesn't know how to be a Ninja.





	How to be a Ninja

 

"Sakura, seriously! Just think of it!" Takumi was pacing back and forth as he held his chin, the other hand behind his back in thought. He'd seen some of the adults in the war council the other day doing just that, so maybe it would work for him too. 

 

"B-but I don't want to fight, Takumi." She sounds close to tears, and with a quick check out into the hall way, Takumi lowers his voice a moment to try and calm his younger sister. The boy was just shy of his eighth spring, and his sister three behind him.

 

"That's the point, Sakura. If we could sneak into the enemy forces-" He walks his fingers over his hand as though this would help portray his words. (He didn't have a big war map like the one his mother and Yukimura were planning on.) "-we can get the information which would prevent fighting. So the answer is to become ninjas!" He says this is the loudest whisper he can muster. A whisper yell, if you must.

* * *

  


Within the hour, Takumi had begun creeping throughout the castle. His sister following somewhat slowly behind, but ever so often bumped into Takumi who was pressing himself flat to walls, sneaking around corners, and acting very criminal like as he went about his way. It wasn't until he rolled, well, more accurately attempted to roll, across a threshold that he was spotted by one of the castle staff, and he realized this probably wasn't a future career choice. When the boy realized this, he stood up quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and began to run.

This action leads to him tripping, hitting a table in the hall, and a vase teetering over the edge.

 

"T-tha-that was mother's favorite vase..."

 

"Hush, Sakura I know, Umm we gotta think of something. Awww man, we're in so much trouble."

 

"T-takumi we can't pretend we-we didn't break it." Really it was all on him, but Sakura felt like the blame was on her as well, and as soon as the tears began to well in her eyes, and Takumi's panic reached a breaking level, a nearby screen flew open and their older brother gave them that look they knew all too well. The look which implies that they should start to explain what happened with one eye brow quirked up, but also dared them to say anything which wasn't true with the lips pursed.

 

"Ry-ryoma!" Takumi stutters, and he looks around a moment before his panic seems to get worse. "Run away-" The younger brother finds himself face first with a wall before he's on the floor along with the vase. Which was soon going to be the worst of his worries, mother was there now, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Beans


End file.
